


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by Sp00nhater



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anyways, But I think it’s somewhere around the medieval, Castle AU, Dialoge is modern but everything else is medieval, M/M, based on the wonderful Ready As I'll Ever be on youtube, deceit is pretty shit tbh, i think that’s what I’m doing at least, logan is a royal advisor, maybe medieval, not really sure what time this is set in, please watch it, roman wants to be a king, thomas is the king, truly a work of art, virgil is a blacksmith, who even knows anymore I’m so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00nhater/pseuds/Sp00nhater
Summary: All Roman has ever wanted was to be king, but he can't. At least not until he's offered a deal with what seems to be the devil himself. After Roman's fatal mistake, can the others risk everything to save their country and save Roman? What will they lose to bring back the person they all once loved?Based on the lovely The-Pastel-Peach's video on YouTube: [Ready As I'll Ever Be]- Sanders Sides AnimaticI hope I've done it justice.





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The-Pastel-Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The-Pastel-Peach).
  * Inspired by [Ready As I'll Ever Be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383690) by The-Pastel-Peach. 



Today is the day! Today is the day they announce the results for who passed the training tests. I’ve worked hard all of my life to pass this test and become a knight. When I was younger, I wanted so desperately to be king one day. While it’s only the simple dream of a disillusioned child, I never truly lost that dream as I grew up. But I don’t have an ounce of royal blood, so there’s no way I could ever become king. I guess the second best thing is becoming a knight. I’ll still be able to fight for and defend my country, just without the crown.   
I shake my head to rid myself of the slightly unpleasant and childish thoughts. It’s results day, time to be excited!  
“Excited?” Virgil, my oldest friend, walks up to me and starts fidgeting with his sleeve.   
“Am I that easy to read?”  
“Nah, I’ve just known you for long enough. There’s no way you wouldn’t be excited about this. You’ve been looking forward to this since we were like five. I don’t think the bruises on my arms from your ‘pretend’ battles will ever fade away.”  
“I only ever used a wooden sword!”  
“Yeah, and I was unarmed! How is that fair?”  
“Look, I was five! Ugh, it doesn’t matter anyway. They’re posting the scores!” I grab his hand (well more his tunic sleeve, but that’s beside the point!) and I drag him with me through the crowd and to the wall with a freshly nailed scroll. One quick glance at the list shows that my name is on the top. I grin broadly and drag Virgil back through the crowd.   
“Virgil, did you see? I’m on top of the list! Time for celebratory drinks! To the tavern!” Virgil groans but allows me to drag him to the bar. We walk down the streets and towards the pub. I push the door of Joan’s Brewery open and Joan looks up at us from his spot at a barrel of ale.   
“Ah, Roman, you must be here to drown your sorrows of not becoming a knight in ale.”  
“I’ll have you know, you sot, I’m made it as the number one choice.”  
“There must have been a mistake then, obviously the most talented fighter in this town couldn’t have been first,” Joan brings over two mugs of ale and goes back to work. Virgil and I head over to a table in the back corner and we sit down. Joan’s tavern is by far the best in the area, probably because Joan owns it. They help with everything around the pub and both Virgil and I are good friends with them.  
“Have you thought about the offer?”  
“Of course I have, I just, I just haven’t made a decision yet.”  
“But what’s holding you back? I’ll be at the castle which means you’ll be left alone with only your family. Please come with me to the castle. Why are you hesitating?”  
“I’m hesitating cause I’m not like you Roman, you know this. I can’t just travel across the land to chase a dream. Or a person.”  
“Yeah, I do know you, I know you well enough to know that that was a total lie. Why won’t you just tell me why you won’t come with me?”  
“You really want to know?”  
“Well obviously.”  
“Because I’m not like you Roman. I’m not good enough. You’re literally everything the castle could want or need. And I’m just, I’m just me!”  
“What do even mean you’re not good enough? You’re literally the best blacksmith around. You already make weapons for the castle and they’ve offered you a place in the castle. They want you there. How could you even say you’re not good enough? If anything, they’re not good enough for you.”  
“But what about my family?”  
“You’ll be sending money back to them, they’ll be fine Virgil, if anything this will help them out more.”  
“Yeah, but I won’t be able to see them.”  
“You never see them now, you’re always so busy. You never even see me now. I think this will be good for you. Please, Virgil?”  
“...fine, but only if you pay for the letters I send back to my family.”  
“You have yourself a deal, fine sir!” we finish the rest of our ale in a pleasant silence before I take Virgil back to his house.  
“How about you send a letter to the palace tonight, us knights are leaving in a few days time. Travel with us, please?”  
“Yeah, okay, sounds like a plan. I’ll go let my family know. Thank you, Roman, I’ll see you tomorrow at the smithy? I assume you’ll want at least something new before we leave?”  
“You assumed right, my dear friend. I’ll only need a dagger. The one I inherited is nice, but it’s not practical for the palace. It’s really more for show anyway.”  
“Alright, go get some sleep, Sir Knight. Don’t stay up too late dreaming of palaces.”  
“Good night Virgil!”  
“Night Roman,” and with that, I turn and walk towards my house. I walk into my home and see my mother asleep in her bed. I tuck her under the blanket and head to bed myself. Visions of saving the palace swim through my head as I drift off to sleep.  



End file.
